1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to specialty light fixtures, and specifically to fixtures for use in food processing applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealed light fixtures capable of withstanding high-pressure wash down and presenting minimal nooks, crannies, surface area that cannot be easily accessed for cleaning and/or sterilization are known in the prior art. For example, Rig-A-Lite Partnership, Ltd., of Houston, Tex. manufactures a variety of fluorescent light fixtures for use in food processing industries. One feature that is common among such light fixtures is that the entire fixture is contained within a sealed housing made only of non-corrosive plastic, glass or stainless steel materials. The shape of the housing facilitates wash-down and watershed. Some lights carry various certifications, including National Science Foundation (NSF) certification for food equipment and Underwriters Laboratories (UL) certifications.
While fluorescent light fixtures are available for use in food preparation applications, these fixtures have shortcomings. For example, fluorescent light bulbs have a shorter life span than some other types of lighting, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). While changing fluorescent tubes is an annoying task at the best of times, it becomes a far greater nuisance when the sealed housing must be disassembled and then reassembled in order to change the bulbs. Further, repeated disassembly of the sealed fixture wears o-rings and gaskets and introduces risk that the light fixture might leak under the stress of a high pressure wash down. In addition, the quality and color of the fluorescent light produced is considered by some to be less desirable than that provided by LEDs.
The problem with using LEDs in sealed light fixtures, however, is that LEDs are adversely affected by excess heat. This feature has heretofore prevented wide use of LEDs in sealed light fixtures, because enclosing the LEDs in a sealed housing traps the heat generated by the LEDs, thereby elevating the ambient temperature immediately surrounding the LEDs to an unacceptable level, causing them to perform poorly.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide an LED light fixture that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an LED light fixture where the light emitting diodes are enclosed within a sealed enclosure and heat is dissipated away from the LEDs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light fixture suitable for use in areas where food is processed or prepared.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light fixture suitable for use in commercial or industrial food preparation settings or similar wet environments that eliminates the requirement for external redundant power or separate emergency lighting fixtures by including an internal battery backup.